EL BESO
by HinaPazthelitop-Uchiha
Summary: historia basada en la cancion de jotdog "EL BESO" una historia de mi pareja favorita sasuhina espero y le den la oportunidad a mi historia leanla n n


EL BESO

_El beso mas aterrador_

_Fue la promesa de un traidor_

_Desde entonces me dedico hacer sufrir…_

_Se encontraban sentados en la banca de un parque una chica de cabello azulino y un chico de cabellos rubios.._

_-Hinata, te amo- dijo el chico de cabello rubio_

_-Yo también Na-Naruto – contesto la chica de ojos perla, poco a poco naruto se fue acercando a hinata, sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro podían sentir sus respiraciones, pero la distancia fue cortada por los labios de este que profundizaban mas en un tierno beso, se fueron separando lentamente por la falta de aire._

_-Hinata,con este primer beso que te he dado como novios,te prometo que yo nunca te hare sufrir,solo te amo a ti. – le dijo el con una tierna sonrisa_

_- N-Naruto- le abrazo muy fuerte, dándole un pequeño y timido beso._

_Un sueño desconsolador_

_Que me dejo sin corazón_

_Y ya no puedo dejar de ser asi…._

Una semana después, en la hora de receso, Hinata buscaba a Naruto para que pudieran almorzar juntos pero al encontrarlo todo dentro de ella se desquebrajo, al ver a la persona que amaba besándose con otra chica, sus lagrimas no tardaron en salir.

¡ NARUTO!- por primera vez en su vida ella grito y su mirada tierna ahora se tornaba molesta. El chico volteo sorpresivamente al oir la voz de la que era su novia.

H-Hinata yo…. – no pudo terminar de decir su frase ya que la chica de ojos perla lo había abofeteado ( .-. kami no me la imagino haci ~o~ )

CALLATE NARUTO NO ME EXPLIQUES NADA QUE YA LO VI TODO, TU Y TODO TU AMOR SE PUEDEN IR A LA MIERDA- se fue corriendo dejando a un narupu…. Digo naruto muy sorprendido por su reacción, desde ese dia ella prometió no volver a creer en el amor.

_Dicen que todo lo cura el tiempo_

_Pero mi tristeza va volando lento_

_En barcos de papel…_

_Hinata sollozaba en silencio cada noche encerrada en su habitación, pero al llegar el amanecer de un nuevo dia, se recordaba que tenia que olvidar y que el tiempo ayudaría, pero como olvidaría a la única persona que le entrego su corazón , hasta que decidió…_

_Basta Hinta… deja de llorar por alguien que no merece tus lagrimas…!- se reprimía a ella misma- Suficiente eres una Hyuga.. eres Hyuga Hinata y los hombres no te verna la cara de estúpida no ya no! Tu se la veras a ellos- _

_Mientras tanto me divierto_

_Sin lamentos_

_Repartiendo besas_

_De esos que nunca se te van a olvidar…_

_Y ahora ella aprendió a utilizarles , sabiendo como manejar sus sentimientos, y cuando se aburría solo los desechaba como trapos viejos antes de que ellos lo hicieran. Pero les dejaba algo para que no la olvidaran, besos, si besos pero no besos cualquieras, uno de esos que se quedan como tatuajes en los labios, de esos inolvidables y es que Hyuga Hinata se volvió una experta en el arte de besar._

_Una vez_

_En tus ojos me perdi_

_Sin querer_

_Me perdi_

_En tu mundo me meti_

_No Sali…. No Sali…._

_Pero su corazón volvería a latir, no seria hasta la mitad de curso del ultimo año de su preparatoria , ante la llegada de un nuevo estudiante…_

_-Muy bien chicos pongan atención, les tengo una noticia- decía un hombre de cabello grisaseo con una mascara cubriéndole la mitad del rostro- Escuhen nos han informado que entrara un nuevo alumno- en eso se escucha el cuchicheo de " ya a finales de año?" "¿sera guapo?" muchas cuestiones en fin- Por favor entra al salón-_

_Se ve entrar a un chico de tez morena, cabello negro con un corte rebelde, ojos azebaches con una mirada penetrante y misteriosa que parecía no tener emoción alguna, Hinata al verlo se le quedo mirando, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y su corazón latía por mil , algo que había dejado de sentir hace mucho tiempo, al parecer el azebache siente la mirada de ella el desvia su mirada haciendo contancto con los ojos de la chica y haci se quedaron observando durante unos segundos, hasta que el profesor volvió a hablar- Am bien, podría decirnos su nombre? – decial el maestro_

_-Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, y las razonas por las cuales me hna transferido son personales- contestaba sasuke con indiferencia._

_A mi suerte le menti_

_Sin querer_

_Pienso en ti_

_Desde que te conoci _

_Me perdi…. Me perdi…_

Hinata llegaba a su casa, encerrándose en su cuerto….

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué me le quede viendo?... Por qué... al momento de vernos fijamente sentí algo aquí, en mi corazón… ¡ NO ¡ ¿Qué pasa?- decía tocándose el pecho.

De que color es el amor

El mio cambia sin temor

Te conviene no pararte junto a mi

-Ya ha pasado un mes al parecer guardas algo dentro de ti, las chicas te buscan por tu físico, pero no se preguntan el como eres en realidad…yo si se quien eres, ahora me acuerdo de ti, Uchiha Sasuke, hijo de Uchiha Mikoto una buena amiga de mi mamá, nos hisimos buenos amigos por parte de ellas…tu fuiste mi primer amor mucho antes que naruto… me acuerdo cuando te tuviste que ir todavía eramos unos niños y te confese que me gustabas antes de que te subieras al avión, tu solo me dedicaste una sonrisa, al parecer no te has de acordar, es lógico ya hace mucho de eso, y ahora que te he vuelto a ver eso que sentía por ti ha vuelto a florecer…. Pero siento que ahora como soy te haga daño, no quiero lastimarte… es mejor no acercarme a ti o alreves tu ami.

_No sabes nada de lo que yo siento_

_Mi vida he cambiado_

_Para estar lejos de ti_

_Era receso, ella estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol ere un lugar tranquilo para relajarse, en ese instante Hinata siente como unas manos le cubren los ojos._

_-Hasta que al final puedo hablar contigo Hyuga- decía divertida la vos de un chico._

_-U..Uchiha-san? – contestaba tímidamente Hinata. El quita sus manos lentamente de sus ojos_

_- Vaya has cambiado y mucho….y no me refiero solo físicamente, sino por lo que he llegado a escuchar- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono serio molesto- Asi que dime… ¡¿ Porque cambiaste por un idiota haci? – le dijo casi gritando_

_-¡QUE SABRAS SASUKE! No sabes lo que es ver a tu pareja besuqueandose con alguien mas y haciéndose el pendejo- hinata comenzó a llorar, sasuke se hacerca para abrazarla._

_-Claro que lo se, mi exnovia Saukra me engaño con un tipo llamado Sasori cinco años mas grande que ella, en el momento que lo supe sentí rabia, impotensia, quería vengarme de ella pero dije, no vale la pena, porque me di cuenta que no me dolio lo suficiente, porque todavía seguía enamorado de alguien, y ese alguien…eres tu Hinata – dijo sasuke dejando a una Hinata en shock al oir lo ultimo._

_-Asi que dime…-le dijo tomando suavemente su ementon con su mano para que le viera a los ojos- lo que sentías por mi de niños, ¿aun lo sientes? –la chica de ojos perla hiba a contestar pero fue callada por un beso- Yo se que si Hina le dijo en un rodea el cuello de el suavemente y le da un profundo beso al cual el correspondió igualmente._

_-Eso responde tu pregunta sa-su-ke-kun?- decía burlescamente hinata_

_-Creo que aun no me queda clara la respuesta- respondia sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, y la volvió a besar._

_Una ves en tus ojos me perdi_

_sin quere me perdi_

_En tu mundo me meti no Sali..no Sali_

_A mi suerte le menti_

_Sin querer_

_Pienso en ti_

_Pienso en ti…._


End file.
